happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 23: The Final Chapter
Vincentine and N-I-G-H-T-Y charged, and fought. N-I-G-H-T-Y aimed at Vincentine and he dodged it, Vincentine shot a plasma beam at N-I-G-H-T-Y, also missing. Meanwhile, Spring Bonnie looked out from the window in her cage, feeling sorry for what had happened. It was at this moment the last piece of music started playing. Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust This is your fault, right? Standing in the corridor Who thought we'd be here like this together? On a gorgeous day like this, I ask What is it that you want? I believe there was a time Where we could be pals and things were better Eating bad food, enjoying laughs Can we go back to that? If you're in there listening, kid Just reset the time line and Let's please forget all of this Even after what you did he believed in you 'til the end. Looking at your face right now That expression tells me I can't Afford not to care anymore Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean Give up! Please don't come back If you're my friend Please.. Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of- How could you have done this? While Vincentine and N-I-G-H-T-Y were battling, Spring Bonnie just watched, wanting to end it all. Is there still A glimmer of hope? Will you choose To do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart After a while of thinking, Spring Bonnie decided to punch her way out. Listen and hear a song the birds are singing First Punch... Nothing. Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming Second Punch... Nothing. What a nice day.. As the music ended, Vincentine grew tired after fighting for so long, however that wasn't the case for N-I-G-H-T-Y. Giving up on all hope, Vincentine knelt down. And then N-I-G-H-T-Y swung. Vincentine braced for what was to come, but the sound of metal hitting metal. Looking up, he was shocked to see Spring Bonnie in front of him. Spring Bonnie fought back by tearing into N-I-G-H-T-Y's heart, ripping it out, and stepping on it. N-I-G-H-T-Y collapsed onto the floor, holding on to the last power left. "Please... have... mercy..." Both Spring Bonnie and Vincentine retorted, before Spring Bonnie angrily said "Mercy? What mercy did you bring onto is?". N-I-G-H-T-Y was a bout to speak when Spring Bonnie tore a hole straight through his head, rendering him useless. As the corpse of metal fell onto the barren floor, the only two inhabitants of Earth looked up as the planet above was drawing too near. "Vincentine, I will not be able to survive this wound, but please... My heart... use whatever power you have to bring back one of your friends, choose wisely though..." Spring Bonnie grabbed the heart out of it's body before handing it over to Vincentine, who looked around realizing he was the only one left. Listening to Spring Bonnie's words, he used all of his power on the heart alone whilst also thinking of one who he thought could end all of this. Suddenly, the heart disintegrated, leaving only dust... "Vincentine?" A very, very familiar voice called form behind. It wasn't long before he knew who it was; Adult Mumble, the original one. They stared for a few moments, before embracing after what had happened. "You got a plan?" Was Mumble's first response. "Yes, I have found 3 stones of the infinity... and by the looks of it, you have done so too..." Vincentine answered, the two opened their hand/flipper to show in total six stones. "On the count of three, we combine them all. Okay? 1... 2... 3!" Vincentine and Mumble quickly combined them all, before a flash of white blinded them both. For Mumble, the first thing he saw was a set of controls in a dusty room. This room was filled with lots of equipment, but one thing stood out most: Outside there was water. Somehow he managed to make it back to somewhere in the ocean. Someone walked past, stopping just outside the window without looking into the room. Mumble hid whilst listening to what this person was saying... "...Yes yes I know, this oil rig will be decommissioned in the next year or so... uh huh, I see. Well I have to keep my wife and two kids all well and okay, yes my wife is on here, she wanted to see what exactly it looked like... No my kids aren't here, they're out on vacation... Their names? Why Jack and Harold, Jack calls him Vince but he preferred to be called Harold- Anyways back to business. So the..." The man had walked away and no longer heard, but it didn't take long for Mumble to realise where he was at: He was on the oil rig that killed Jack's mother. Just in case, Mumble checked the camera feed, switching between cameras until he found the one that pointed down to the sea, and he saw... Himself... All of a sudden everyone rushed over to one side of the oil rig, presumably to see what was going on. Mumble knew no one would be here to destroy the oil rig, and if he didn't do anything then everyone would be safe. But if that was the case, Jack's mother would never have died, and Mumble wouldn't be here... This was something he had to do. In case he didn't do it right, he went to every part of the controls and did at least one thing to each part. A large beeping sound alarmed, before once again, white filled. Mumble got up again, only to find... snow... the blinding white snow took a while for one's vision to adjust, but when they did, Mumble found himself in a cave. Walking out, it revealed to be New Emperor Land. The problem was that, there was nothing but snow and the cliffs. No technology, no penguins, no nothing... "Boo!" Gloria jumped out, scaring mumble half to death. "Happy Birthday Mumble!" Everyone else came out from the snow, it happened so fast it took a while before Mumble could even begin to be confused. "Uhhh..." "You forgot didn't you? It's your 14th birthday!" Gloria reminded. "Uhh, oh right, forgot. Thank you all!" A cheer roared on while Mumble was ever more confused, the rest of the day went all right, but it was almost an exact re-telling of his 14th birthday that he had about 5 years ago... Something was wrong, and he would decide the next day whether to tell what he's confused about or play along... Mumble had just woken up, but it was strange. He had woken up not in Emperor land, but in the middle of nowhere, at night time. Worried again, Mumble decided to call out to see if anyone was near. "Hello!" Mumble shouted, no answer, just an echo "Anyone there?" He shouted again, but still, just an echo. He tried multiple times but all that answered was an echo. He was now starting to loose hope, but he went for a stroll first, but in every direction he went, he would just come back to where he was before. Confused, Mumble was worried to the bone, where had Gloria gone? What about Erik? Was he okay? Where did everyone else go? And that's when it reminded him of what happened last time. "Okay, you got me, now come out, where ever you are." After a few minutes, nothing much happened, apart from the wind blowing faster. But then he heard a voice, a very faint one.. "Mumble." His hopes had gone back up to the top very fast, thinking it was Gloria. "Gloria?" "No. I'm not Gloria." Mumble realised that it was a male voice. And it wouldn't have been Erik's voice. Because he wouldn't say his mom's true name. "Who are you?" "Don't you know me, Noah told you all about me when you were young. But, there again, you are not so young." Mumble was now confused, It wasn't a voice he recognized. But it had to do something with what Noah was talking about to him when he was younger. Mumble searched into his history to find something. But all he could get was the Great 'Guin in his mind. "I see you have found who I am." Ok, now Mumble was puzzled. Until he realised, this is his 14th birthday, just re-told. "Yeah I know who you are... Vincentine!" Mumble shouted, suddenly the image presented to Mumble faded, before a person ran toward him, stopping right in front of him. Angry looking, Vincentine warned "How do you know my name? Who told you?". Mumble smirked "Two people, Jack..." Vincentine was ready to blow out in anger "...And you." Anger turned to confusion before suddenly, a portal opened up revealing the Vincentine that Mumble could relate to more. "Well, he means me, but I'm technically you." After a long discussion, everything was sorted out. But it did not end there, for the next five years, Mumble, the Past Vincentine, and the Present Vincentine worked together to re-enact the events that had happened, up until the point where the past Vincentine was no longer needed. The three agreed to past Vincentine being stored in a disk like object and sent to the Darker Times universe... 2021: In the middle of New Emperor Land, everyone waited beside a portal. "Where's Andrew?" Erik asked profoundly. "He'll be coming... just you wait." Jack responded. A propeller noise was then heard in the distance, revealing a red plane. When it landed, Andrew walked out and went over to where they stood, revealing the stones of the Infinity. "Ready?" Andrew asked. "Ready!" Everyone shouted. Andrew looked into the portal, before throwing all of the stones down it, never to return again... Relieved, everything finally came to a close. That is until a phone rang... "Hello? Oh hello there... uh huh, huh... uh huh I see. Okay then we'll discuss it and we'll see what we can do." Ending the call, Jack soon said "One of our friends is in need of help, what do ya' say? Wanna do this for a living?" "Living life of adventure?" Vincentine asked "And fun?" Andrew said "And danger?" The others called out. "Looks like out adventure of a lifetime has only just begun!" Everyone said at the same time. Switching portals, they all went in, wondering where and what their next adventure will be... THE END A/N: I'd like to say thanks for waiting so long, after all this time of waiting I realised it wasn't long until the 10th anniverary of Happy Feet arrived, so I made this in a hurry. Unfortunately I won't be making anymore Happy Feet stories, the effort made for them will be moved over to another franchise, in fact there's already a finished story with two more on the way! So as always, have fun! Previous Chapter - Back to Menu Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters